


Свидетель

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К фику Erminar Свидетель</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидетель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Свидетель](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19156) by Erminar. 



> (фик закрыт под ПЧ, даже у меня уже нет доступа)

  



End file.
